Brutus goes to the Pound
Author Tycoonlover1359 File Click here for the file I edit. Characters Major Characters *Brutus (Made by Gman581996) *Tundra (Made by Tundrathesnowpup) *Katie *Ryder *Chase *Rubble *Skye *Rocky *Zuma *Marshall Minor Characters None! Story The Mission The pups are at the lookout playing soccer when Ryder gets a call from Katie. Chase has also just finished his police pup training, so he has the ability to arrest if needed. At the Lookout Ryder: Hi pups. Are you all playing soccer? Why isn't Chase here? Tundra: Chase is finishing his training to become an official police pup. Oh look. Here he comes. Ryder: Hi Chase. Did you pass? Chase: *Shows the badge he got* Does this badge that says I am an official police pup answer your question? All the pups: Horray! Great job Chase! Ryder's pup-pad: BEEP! BEEP! Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Katie: Hi Ryder. Ryder: Hi Katie. What's up? Katie: I've been getting an unusual amount of pups and kittens that are hurt at the clinic. Ryder: What do you want us to do, Katie? Katie: Get the pups to investigate what's going on. Ryder: Ok Katie. No job is too big, no pup is too small. PAW Patrol, to the lookout! The pups: Ryder needs us! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Symbol) Chase: Ready for action Ryder, Sir! Ryder: Ok pups, we have a serious emergency Rocky: What is it Ryder? Ryder: Katie has been getting an unusual amount of hurt kittens and pups. I don't know how long Katie can keep it up. Tundra: Who will you need Ryder? Ryder: Chase. I need you to use your new police skills to investigate the case. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: The rest of you pups stay here. We may need more help. All right, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) Ryder: Ok, Chase. Cali was one of the kittens hurt, so I asked Katie to ask Cali what she saw. This is what Katie got; It was a pup, and he was big, from Cali's point of view. Chase: So, what should I do, Ryder? Ryder: Sniff Cali. See if she has any sent, other than her sent. Chase: Ok, Ryder. *Sniffing Cali* I get the sent of, *Sniffing again* a Doberman. Likely Brutus, but I can't tell, and we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Ryder: Ok, Chase. *On pup-pad* Hey pups. Do you all think you can stay awake tonight? The pups: Sure, Ryder. Skye: Why, Ryder? Ryder: I need you all to stay around the city tonight. If you see anything suspicious, don't hesitate to spy. We'll need to know how is hurting these kittens and pups. The pups: Ok, Ryder. The Night and Arrest At Night in Adventure Bay Ryder: *On pup-pad* Ok, pups. I've deployed you on all four corners of the city. If you get sleepy, go back to city hall and wake one of the pups there. They'll watch for you at your corner if you get tired. The pups: Got it Ryder. Later in the evening Zuma: All good here, Wyder. Marshall: I'm good here, Ryder. Rubble: I'm all good here, Ryder. Rocky: Everything looks good here, Ryder. A few minutes later, Rocky sees something suspicious se he checks it out. Rocky: *To Ryder, who is at the lookout, watching over the pups via big screen* Woah, I see something. I'm going in for a closer look. *Walks slowly toward the pup who is getting hurt by another pup* *Whispering* Ryder, it looks like Brutus. He going to hurt another pup. Ryder: Rocky, intervene now! Make sure Brutus doesn't go anywhere or hurts that pup until Chase gets there. Rocky: Intervening now. *Gets in between Brutus and the pup* Stop Brutus! That's enough hurting other pups! Brutus: Oh. Well then. Guess you're going to take the hit instead of this little pup. *Punches Rocky in the face* Rocky: Ow! Chase just got his official police pup badge, meaning he can arrest you! A few minutes later, while Rocky is stalling Brutus so he doesn't leave, Chase is on his way to Rocky's location. Chase: *Yelling* Stop, Brutus! *Puts paw-cuffs on Brutus's paws* You're being arrested for hurting kittens and pups. You're going to the pound for one day, with no one being able to get you. Get in that pup carrier now. Brutus: Fine. One day later Chase: Brutus has been released from the pound. By reports, he is on his way here. Rubble: Where did you get that report, Chase? Chase: By the fact that he is walking up the lookout driveway! Tundra: Oh boy. Everyone get in to the lookout! Zuma: *Counting* 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. There's only five of us. Where's-- Rubble: Rocky! Tundra: Rocky? Why wouldn't Rocky be in here? He already got hurt from Brutus two days ago. Why would Brutus be after him? Chase: He isn't after Rocky. He's after me. Skye: Why you, Chase? Chase: Because. I'm the one who put him in the pound. I should be outside, not Rocky. Zuma: Chase, no. If he wants you, he has to get through us. Go upstairs where you'll be safe hopefully be safe ok, dude? Chase: Ok Zuma. *Goes on the elevator and upstairs* Outside the lookout Brutus: *Grabing Rocky by his collar* Where is your police pup friend. Rocky: I won't tell! Brutus: Where is he! Rocky: I won't tell. Brutus: *Letting go of Rocky* Ok then. Maybe I'll get it out of your weaker friends. *Walks inside the lookout* Where is your police pup friend? Zuma: We'll never tell. Rubble: *Cowering in fear next to Zuma* Um, we won't tell? Skye: We will never ever tell! Tundra: We won't tell at all! Marshall: I may be clumsy, but I won't tell! Brutus: Well then. Maybe I have to force you to tell. *Grabs Zuma by his swimsuit* Where is he? Marshall: *In Panic*. His upstairs! The pups: MARHSALL!! Brutus: Heh. Upstairs then. *Walks into the elevator and goes upstairs* Where is he? Chase: *Gets behind a beanbag and makes a small rustling sound from it* Brutus: *Looking in Chase's direction* So that's where he is. *Moves the beanbag and sees Chase* *Grabs Chase* Chase: H-Hi Brutus. What are you doing? Brutus: Hello. Meet my paw! *Punches Chase in the face* Chase: Hey! You can't do that to an official police pup! Brutus: Well, what are you going to do about it? Seeing that I am holding you up, you can't do a thing. Well. I'm going to be going now. I don't have any other reason to hurt you. *Drops Chase and walks away* A few minutes later the pups are now at top of the lookout with Chase. Rubble: You're ok! Chase: Yeah. He just punched me once. Didn't hurt a lot. In Foggy Bottom Brutus: That twerp won't know what hit him. He needs a lesson on putting me in the pound. I'll put him in the pound some day. The End